


In the dark of the night

by defenceless_stark



Series: Night [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War reference, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, Fluff, JARVIS - Freeform, Jealous Steve Rogers, Kidnapped Tony Stark, M/M, MUCH more angst, Mated Tony and Steve, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Overprotective Pack over Tony, Packs, Science Bros, Stony - Freeform, Teasing, The Avengers - Freeform, Twins, adding tags as I go, deltas, post-natal depression, sleep deprived tony, steve is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenceless_stark/pseuds/defenceless_stark
Summary: Every couple goes through hardships, including a mated pair of shifters. They say having children changes everything, and Tony can’t help but feel everything was better before they did. The omega only hopes there will be a rainbow at the end of their storm.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> And so here we are. Book two.
> 
> Are you ready for a feel trip?
> 
> Sorry that it took a lot longer to upload. I've just been procrastinating.

Steve heard the front door open, head-turning in the direction towards it. It’s was almost 7 pm, meaning Bruce and Tony would be back from work. He sniffed, frowning when he couldn’t smell the omega’s scent. 

“Tony?” Steve got up, walking out into the hall were Bruce was hanging up his coat, DIEGO flying off to the other bots. “Is Tony staying late?”

“Tony went home seven hours ago Steve.” Bruce’s eyebrows furrowed.

“What do you mean?” Panic settled into Steve. Tony hadn’t come home.

“He still wasn’t feeling well so he told me he was coming home.” 

“He’s not here.” Steve shook his head. “I’ve been here since four and Thor has been here all day. He’s not been here. Where is he?”

“I have no idea. Do you think he’s run away?” 

“Who’s ran away?” Clint asked, walking over. 

“Tony left SHIELD earlier and hasn’t come back home.”

“What?! We have to find him!”

Bruce and Clint continued to talk, but Steve couldn’t focus on them. Tony was missing. He hadn’t come home. He needed to find his mate. 

“Get everyone else and suit up. We’re going to find him.” Steve said as he pushed through them, not waiting for a reply. He went into the kitchen, getting away from the rest of the pack so he could talk to JARVIS.

“JARVIS, are you able to locate Tony?” The alpha asked, head tilting up.

“I am unable to track his whereabouts. His last known location was in SHIELD Medical. He had arranged an Uber to pick him up and bring him home.”

“So, he wasn’t running away.” Just as Steve thought.

“I don’t believe so.” JARVIS paused. “I will try my best to track his location. I will update you if I find anything.”

“Thank you, JARVIS.”

“You’re welcome, Steve.” The blonde smiled, happy that JARVIS was calling him Steve now. Master Rogers was way to formal for him.

Steve left the kitchen and made his way downstairs to the basement where the rest of the pack were suiting up. A member their pack had gone missing; their alpha’s mate. Steve wouldn’t stop until he found Tony, and neither would the pack. Steve opened the door to his locker where his suit and shield were kept and changed into his suit.

Once everyone was done, the pack headed up to the main floor. Clint, Natasha and Sam started to pack the car whilst Steve made sure everyone was out before locking the house. JARVIS would watch over the house and the bots while they were gone while also looking out for Tony. Steve had never been so thankful for the AI.

A beep stirred the alpha from his thoughts, looking over to the van that Bucky was just climbing into. The front passenger door was still open, waiting for him. Steve didn’t waste any more time and ran over to the vehicle, climbing inside next to Natasha.

The drive to SHIELD HQ was silent and felt much longer than usual. The whole pack desperate to find their omega. Clint parked up at SHIELD HQ, Steve getting out as soon as the van stopped. The pack followed their alpha as the blonde ran towards the doors to SHIELD. Steve groaned upon running into someone just as he was about to run through the doors.

“Steve?” The alpha looked up at Peggy.

“Peggy. I’m sorry. I’m glad I ran into you actually. Well, I didn’t plan to literally run into you, but I needed to find you.” The brunette gave Steve a look. “Right, rambling. Tony is missing. We’re going to find him and was wondering if we could get some help from SHIELD.”

“He’s missing? Tony was only here earlier. He didn’t look very well at all, said he was going home.” The alpha female replied, frowning. “I told him to go get checked over at SHIELD Medical.”

Steve nodded. “I was going to go over there after I speak to Fury, to see if I can find anything.”

“I can go speak to Fury. You go ahead. I can handle things here. Maybe send your pack to talk to Agent Coulson. I bet he would want to help too.” Steve nodded at Peggy’s words. Agent Coulson had always helped him since he first joined SHIELD. He was always very thankful to the Agent.

“Thank you, Peg. I’ll head over there right now.” The blonde nodded, smiling at the agent before turning on his heels and heading to SHIELD Medical.

“Steve! Wait up! I’ll come with you.” Bruce jogged over. “Peggy has gone with the rest of the pack.”

Steve nodded, slowing down so the delta could catch up as the two of them walked through the doors to the medical centre. The two wolves made their way over to the reception desk, smiling down at the receptionist. A female human with dark hair in a bob cut, Faye written on her name badge. Steve sniffed. Although it was faint, Tony’s scent was here. The omega had definitely been here.

“Hi, have you had an appointment for Tony Stark today?” Bruce asked, looking at the receptionist.

“I’m not sure if I can do that.” The receptionist gave a small smile.

“It’s urgent. We need to know.” Steve leant on the counter. “I’m his mate, you have to tell me.”

“Oh. I will have a look.” Faye turned to the computer screen, clicking it a few times. “I can’t find a name under Tony Stark for an appointment today.”

“I really am his mate. He’s been here. You don’t have to lie.” Steve growled at the receptionist.

“I-I’m sorry sir but I don’t know. There is no record of an appointment for Tony Stark.” She continued to scroll through the computer, trying to find what the alpha was looking for.

“He might not have been able to get one, Steve.” Bruce tugged on the blonde’s arm, hoping that Steve wouldn’t jump over the counter and violate patient confidentiality only for the receptionist to be telling the truth. Steve let out another growl, pacing in front of the desk.

“Is your alpha okay?” Bruce looked up at the alpha wolf that had just approached, eyeing the blonde.

The delta shook his head at the doctor. “No. His mate, you know, Tony? He’s missing. We were hoping we could get some information from here but no luck.”

“Stark is missing?” Dr Strange sounded a little surprised. “I didn’t think he would run away.”

“You know something?” The delta asked. Steve must have overheard because he paused before walking over.

“Yes, I do. I saw to him earlier today.”

“You have to tell me what’s wrong with him.” Steve pleaded. The doctor seemed hesitant, debating his ethics and patient confidentiality in telling Steve. “Please. He could be in trouble.”

Dr Strange let out a sigh, giving in. “We didn’t have any appointments free today, but he seemed desperate. I managed to fit him in before I had my first patient, but it didn’t go on record.” He paused. “Tony is pregnant. And while he-”

“Tony’s what?!” Bruce gasped, jaw-dropping.

“Pregnant. Anyway, as I was saying. While he seemed nervous, it didn’t seem like he would run anyway.” The doctor looked at Steve. “Steve? Steve, are you okay?”

“P-pregnant?” Steve managed to stutter out.

“Yes.”

Steve didn’t respond, just started running towards the doors. Stephan Strange gave a look to Bruce, an eyebrow raising at the delta. 

“He’s worried. Thank you for your help.”

“If you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask.” 

Bruce only nodded in response before following where his alpha had just run off, hoping that he would catch up to him soon. 

~

“I’m sorry Steve.” Peggy gave the blonde a sad look. Nick Fury had refused to give any more help to the Avengers search for Tony. He had reached out to the other SHIELD bases across the country, but until he heard back, he couldn’t afford to do anything else without a lead. 

“I’m going to find him. With or without SHIELD’s help.”

“We’re going to help too.” Bucky stepped forward, placing a hand on the alpha’s shoulder. 

Steve continued to look out of the window from Agent Coulson’s office. After the meeting with The Director, the pack, along with Agents Coulson and Carter had gone back to his office, to try and think of a plan. Steve was still hung up on SHIELD not helping out. They couldn’t use SHIELD equipment and if they were to stay anywhere it would have to be through their own money, as it wasn’t an official SHIELD mission. 

The sound of something dropping onto the carpet made Steve’s head turn. Phil Coulson stood there, confused expression as he looked around. 

“Agent Carter, I seem to have lost my key card. You know, the one with complete access to all rooms in SHIELD headquarters. Which includes the armoury and the new top-secret quinjet hanger. The quinjet which Tony Stark helped to make and design for The Avengers.” Agent Coulson glanced over to Steve before turning his full attention to Peggy. “I think we should check your office in case it’s in there.” 

“Yes. I believe we should.” Agent Carter nodded before looking around the room at everyone. “Good luck on your mission.” The two agents left the room and Clint ran over to where Phil was standing moments before. 

“Some days I want to kiss that man.” Clint grinned, picking up the key card. 

“Not Peggy?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t want to be punched in the face. Again.”

“Steve?” Natasha called, turning to face the blonde who was still looking out of the window. Everyone else turned to their alpha. 

“You guys go ahead. Get whatever you think we will need, supplies included. Nat, Buck, I trust you to handle it. I’ve got to make some calls.”

The pack nodded, leaving the alpha alone in the room. Loki was the last one to leave, looking over at the blonde. 

“We will find him.”

“I hope so.” Steve let out a sigh, taking out his phone. 

Upon hearing the door click closed, Steve began making his calls. The first was to Pepper, then to Rhodey and finally Brooke. Steve explained the story to each one of them and asked that they keep alert for Tony, for any signs of him at all. That they also ask around, to see if anyone saw anything or had seen the omega since. He didn’t want them to put themselves in danger by coming out on a pack mission. James Rhodes had left around two weeks ago with his pack, so Steve had asked him to keep an eye out for anything shifty in other states, instead of abandoning his pack. 

~

“It’s not that much different from your usual quinjet,” Clint said, flipping some switches, frowning when the lights didn’t turn on as supposed to. 

“Huh, really now? You seem a little bit confused.” Sam smirked at the delta. 

The archer glared at Sam, pressing another button as he did so. Natasha and Bruce watched them. Bucky, Thor and Loki had gone to stock up on supplies after unlocking the armoury while the four of them went to set up the quinjet. 

“Normally it should work.” Clint pressed a few more buttons, causing a pad to light up with a handprint. 

“Welcome. Voice activation required.” It sounded like JARVIS. 

“JARVIS?” Bruce asked. 

“Voice activation required,” JARVIS repeated, the pad flashing brighter. The pack all looked towards Bruce who just shrugged a little before looking at Clint. The scientist had no part in making this. 

“Put your hand on it and try saying your name?” Bruce suggested. 

“Clint Barton.” The archer spoke, hand on the pad. 

“Access denied.”

“Let me try.” Natasha pushed the delta aside, a hand coming to rest on the pad. “Natasha Romanoff.” 

“Access denied.”

Natasha glared at the pad, not expecting to be rejected. Clint burst out laughing, head tilting back as the redhead muttered swears in Russian. 

“Agent Coulson said this was for us, right? Tony designed and made this for us. So we have to think like Tony.” Sam nudges Clint. “Try a nickname.”

Clint places a hand on the pad again. “Hawkeye.”

“Access denied.”

“Nickname. Not code name, idiot.” Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Legolas?” The delta tried again. 

“Access denied.”

“Try Katniss.” Bruce offered. 

“Katniss.” 

“Welcome, Katniss.”

“Of fucking course.” The delta groaned as the quinjet hummed to life. “Fuck you Stark.”

“Classic Tony.” Sam laughed. 

“We good to go?” Bucky asked, walking over. 

“If you’ve got everything, then we’re just waiting on Steve,” Natasha replied as Clint sat in the pilot seat. 

“We’re good.” The beta gestured over to Thor and Loki, who were packing away the supplies. 

“Tony’s phone has been activated.” Everyone turned to face Steve who walked inside the quinjet. “Just outside of Charlottesville, Virginia. JARVIS is sending the coordinates.”

“Let’s go,” Clint said, the doors to the hanger opening up as the quinjet doors shut. Everyone found a place to sit. “We’ll find him.” The archer smiled at his alpha as they flew out of the hanger. 

“You okay?” Bucky asked, walking over to Steve who was sat at the back of the quinjet.

“I can’t lose him, Buck. I can’t.” The blonde looked up to his life-long friend. “We’ve lost so much already. He’s just become my mate. I just can’t handle losing him.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're not in SHIELD anymore, JARVIS."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is quite short but I wanted to leave it there for now. I'm loving everyone's little theories.
> 
> Thank you to everyone reading, commenting and leaving kudos. It means so much to me.

Tony groaned, opening his eyes partly before squeezing them shut again. His head was pounding, and his ears were ringing. He didn’t know how long he had been out for. He assumed it was for quite some time. He definitely wasn’t in the park anymore.

Tony opened his eyes again, blinking as they focused on the bed that was above him. The packhouse didn’t have bunk beds. Tony sat up slowly, his back aching from the bed that was hard as bricks.

“Steve?” The brunette called out hesitantly. “JARVIS? Anyone?” Tony sniffed the air, unable to pick up a familiar scent, but picking up an unknown omega.

Suddenly, a fiery red mop of hair popped down from the top bunk, causing the omega to jump back and curl up on the bed. Tony sniffed at the omega feline shifter.

“Hello!” The feline greeted, smiling wide before jumping down from the top bunk. “I’m Fire.”

“Fire?” Tony raised an eyebrow.

“It’s what people call me.” Fire grinned. “I hate my name and I’ve been called Fire since I was a toddler. Stubborn, destructive and I have red hair.” She grinned.

“Anthony. But people call me Tony.” The omegas shook hands, Tony uncurling from the bed. The female omega sat next to him, still smiling at him.

This gave Tony the opportunity to look her over. They were around the same size, Tony only fractions taller. Her hair was short and ginger, more orangey and much brighter than Natasha’s and Pepper’s. Fire’s eyes were a bright and shiny amber and big, as most omega’s eyes were.

The female omega had a bandage wrapped around her hand and was wearing baggy, faded white, almost grey, shirt and pants. Tony looked down at his matching outfit, scowling.

“Not a fan of the outfit, huh? Same. White drains me so much I might as well be in a hole in the ground.” Fire said. Tony let out a laugh.

“I used to think I could pull anything off. This is a no.” Tony smiled at her, deciding that he liked Fire a lot.

“I think with some accessories you could really make it work.” Fire tilted her head. “Style your hair a little bit?”

“If you find any, I’ll be happy to try them on.” Tony smiled at her.

"Oh, sorry I already claimed top bunk." The redhead grinned.

"It's fine," Tony replied as he looked around the room.

The room he was in was simple and lit up by overhead lights. They had been given bunk beds to sleep on as if they were kids. There was a small desk with two chairs too. A camera was screwed into the ceiling in the corner of the room near a large metal door which had a window next to it. The brick walls had scratch marks, one of which an animal might make if they were trying to escape. Or a shifter in their shifted form. Tony turned, eyes widening, shocked that it wasn’t the first thing he noticed. A large glass panel took up the space of one wall, overlooking into the hallway.

“Great,” Tony muttered, getting up from the bed to walk over to the glass.

“Yeah, we tend to be observed a lot.” Fire spoke up from the bed.

Two identical rooms were opposite to him, both having occupants. The first room had a male inside, sitting on a single bed, facing the wall. He looked young, possibly no older than fifteen or sixteen. Blondish-silver hair and was wearing clothes similar to both his and Fire’s. He also had a bandage around his right hand like the feline shifter.

The room next to him had a female inside. She was sitting on the floor, back up against the wall the male was looking at. She looked around the same age as him and had long brown hair. Her clothes were also the same and had the same bandage around her right hand. Her mouth looked like she was talking, and Tony was unable to pick up on her lip reading and his hearing, even as a shifter, wasn’t able to pick up through the glass panes.

“How long have you been here?” Tony asked Fire, turning around to walk back over to her.

“Around four months now.” She shrugged, biting her lip. “They’ve just been running tests on me. They were waiting for another shifter like me.”

“Who are they? What do you mean?” Tony asked, head tilting slightly. 

“HYDRA.”

Tony knew the name. SHIELD had been trying to take HYRDA down for some time now. Steve had led many missions for the pack to try and take down their bases. They had hundreds across the country, let alone in others.

“You’ve seen the other two over there, right?” Fire continued, pointing over to the female and male in the rooms opposite across the hall. Tony nodded in response, sitting on the bed again. “Well, they’re human. Yes. Human. Siblings too. They’ve been here for three years. Kidnapped from their home in Europe after their parents died and shipped out here undetected.”

“That’s horrible.” Tony looked over at the siblings sitting in the opposite room.

“They’re not the only humans to be kidnapped.” Fire continued. 

“Where are the rest?”

“Dead.”

“Wait- what?”

The feline shifter nodded. “They’ve kidnapped both humans and shifters before. They’re trying to make humans into shifters by combining our DNA. They tried it with alphas first, so the shifter army would be strong. But it didn’t end well.” Fire stared over at the brick wall, Tony following her glaze to where there were deep claw marks. 

“The humans weren’t able to handle it. They couldn’t control their animal side. They were more like, for example, werewolves than shifters. They then tried betas and deltas. Same result. Uncontrollable shifting. Violent outbursts. Not listening to leaders. Eventually, the animal side of them ended up killing them. So, they tried with omegas. And it worked.”

“It worked?” Tony was surprised. 

“But the human-shifter omega needed an alpha so they could shift and follow orders. At first, they were responding to the alphas here. Now they’re not and the scientists didn’t know why. Until now.”

“Why?”

“The human-shifter is like a different species. A sub-species, right? They don’t recognise normal shifters as their own anymore. But they still need an alpha.” Fire explained. 

“But the human-shifter alphas all failed?” Tony recalled. 

“Yes. So, they need alpha-omegas.”

“Alpha-omegas?” The wolf shifter furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Omegas that have alpha-like tendencies. They saw that in me. They must have seen that in you.” The redhead said carefully. “Our DNA will be put into two humans, so they will lead the pack. Even though they will be omegas, they have enough alpha within them to lead. But not enough to try and take over the alphas of their pack. So then HYDRA can take over the world.”

“And then we’re killed?”

“Probably.”

“Oh, well, isn’t that lovely?”

“Splendid I believe.”

“This is the craziest day of my life and this isn’t even the first time I’ve been kidnapped.” Tony let out a short, bitter laugh. “I found out I’m pregnant, I’m kidnapped by HYRDA and told my DNA is going to be put into a human so they can become an army of shifters, that aren’t proper shifters, and then HYDRA is going to take over the world? You know maybe I’m high.”

“You and me both.” Fire muttered. “So, you’re pregnant?”

Tony nodded. “I found out just before I was kidnapped. I was going to tell my mate when I got home but that’s going to have to wait now. He’s going to be going crazy.”

“What’s he like? Your mate?”

“Steve? He’s so overprotective. Stubborn too. Never backs down from a fight, well except with me. We’re both very stubborn and eventually one of us has to buckle. Normally I pull the omega eyes and he caves, but he’s getting there with his own, the sneaky bastard.” Tony shook his head, a fond smile on his face. “He can be cheeky at times. He’s creative, artistic, romantic. Kind, caring, loving. He’d do anything, and I really mean anything, for those he cares about. He puts up with so much, with me especially. I don’t know what to do without him… Do you have anyone?”

“Nah.” Fire shook her head. “I’m a cheetah shifter. We don’t settle down so easily.”

“Wow, a cheetah. That’s cool. You’re the first cheetah shifter I’ve ever met before.”

“Yeah, there’s not many of us now.” The feline gave a sad smile. “Not the first feline shifter?”

The wolf omega shook his head. “We have two feline shifters in my pack. A lion and a snow leopard.”

“Snow leopards are rarer than cheetahs.”

“Loki is a special one.”

“Loki? And you questioned my name.” Fire began to laugh.

“His brother is called Thor too.” This caused Fire to laugh, even more, Tony laughing along with her. He was glad he met Fire. She could make him laugh and eased the tension of being in a really bad situation.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” A voice broke in over the speakers

“Of course. Of fucking course, it was you.” Tony growled, turning to the glass where none other than Brock Rumlow was standing.

“I would say Steve’s going to kick your ass, but he’s going to end up decapitating you.” Tony got up, walking over to the glass without an ounce of fear.

“Steve is never going to find you.”

“Oh, he will. Steve will never stop until he finds me. That man is as ever stubborn as you are a massive prick.”

“Actually, I was wrong. He might find your body. Such a shame that the Captain would lose both his pretty little omega and his pups. It might just be the break we need to take over SHIELD.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tony let out another growl, fist banging on the glass. They would have found the envelope with the ultrasound in when they changed his clothes.

“Don’t antagonise the prisoner too much, Rumlow.” A German accent cut through. “He is very important to us.”

A tall bald man stepped in front of the glass. He had extensive scarring on his face and a monocle over his right eye. Tony still didn’t back down, glaring up at the man.

“But Strucker.”

“But nothing.” ‘Strucker’ bit back. “He is our golden goose.”

“Mr Stark, I do hope you will join me for dinner this evening. I have a guest whom you might want to see.”

“What makes you think that?” Tony asked, eyebrow-raising.

“I know you will.” The bald man grinned. “7 pm you will be escorted to dinner. I look forward to speaking with you properly.”

The Strucker guy left, Brock Rumlow following. Tony watched them every step of the way until they left through the hallway doors, another man standing guard. The two men had caught the attention of the humans opposite, both now staring at Tony. The wolf gave a little wave, unsure of what to do, before going to join Fire once more.

“I can’t believe you sassed Rumlow.” Fire grinned.

“Not for the first time.” Tony sighed. “I can’t stand his attitude.”

“You definitely have alpha tendencies to do that. I don’t think I’ve seen any omega talk back to an alpha like that.” The cheetah wrapped an arm around Tony.

“I was worried he wasn’t going to be able to hear me and I would be arguing for no reason.”

“Most omegas would be scared that he would hear them.”

“Well, I’m not most omegas.”

“You’re definitely not, Tony.”

“Hey,” Tony muttered. “Ever tried getting out of here?”

“You got a plan?” Fire muttered back.

Tony only stared up at the camera in the room, mouthing ‘Deadman’ before looking at Fire once more and shrugged. “Something like that.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony seriously want to kick names and take ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I haven't updated in a little while. I'm so sorry. But I'm back as the story continues.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

As promised, a HYDRA henchman came to collect Tony, giving Fire her meal of what Tony could only describe as pure slush. The omega had no idea why he was going to this meal or who he was going to meet.

The beta wolf henchman led him down the hallway, to another room where two guards were standing either side of the door. Tony looked them over, eyes furrowing. He didn’t recognise the men, but he recognised the bodyguard outfits and guns immediately. Tony walked into the room, a scowl on his face. The omega let out a growl upon seeing the man who made his life hell for years. The one that left him to die in the woods. He’d never thought he would see Obadiah Stane again.

“Hey, Tony.” The man had that sickening smile on his face. For once in his life, Tony honestly didn’t know how to reply. “What? No sarcastic comeback?”

“I have nothing to say to you.” Tony didn’t move from his place. Stane was at the far end of the table, a business smile spread across his face.

“Well, that’s a first.” The alpha stood from his seat and walked over to a cabinet. He took out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Tony watched him every step of the way without moving an inch. “Want a glass?” He asked, pouring the scotch into one glass.

“I want you to tell me why you’re here.”

“I’ve come to negotiate, Tony.” Stane looked up at the omega, holding out the glass of scotch. “Come on, it’s your favourite.”

“And what exactly would you be negotiating?” Tony ignored the beverage and walked over to the table.

“You.”

“Me?” The omega raised an eyebrow as the alpha strode over to the table.

“I didn’t realise how much SI needed you, Tony.”

“Well, it’s a bit late considering you left me in a forest to die!” The omega growled, looking straight into the alpha’s eyes.

“But I’ve got you back now.”

“No, you haven’t. I’m not your puppet.” Tony shook his head. “HYDRA wouldn’t be making deals with you.”

“I’ve been dealing with HYDRA for a long time, Tony.” Obadiah looked down at his drink before looking back at the omega. “Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.”

“I always hated that saying.”

“Come on Tony.” Stane took a sip from his glass. “Don’t be selfish. Come back to Stark Industries.”

“Never,” Tony growled.

“This is your only chance at freedom, Tony.”

“But I wouldn’t be free.” The omega stepped away from the alpha. “I have Steve now.”

“Ah, yes. The boyfriend.” Stane waved his hand. “Don’t worry, he’s being dealt with.”

The omega’s eyes darkened. “Don’t you dare hurt him. Any of them."

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The alpha sipped his drink. “HYDRA, on the other hand, that’s much more of their area of expertise.”

"They're not going to fall for your tricks."

"Oh, I think they would do anything to get to you, Tony. It's so easy to just, lead them astray."

~

Fire hummed softly, looking up at the ceiling. Tony had been gone for some time now, probably around an hour, she wasn’t very sure. Without a clock, she wouldn’t know for sure. The cheetah had finished her dinner, as disgusting as it was, it was still food and she couldn’t afford to go hungry, especially if she wanted to get out of this place.

Unlike Tony, she didn’t have anyone to rely on and had to keep positive or she was sure she would go insane. Cheetahs were solitary animals, in some cases, male cheetahs would band together in pairs or small groups of three or four, but it wasn’t very common. She only had herself, had done from a young age. She never knew her father and her mum died when she was thirteen. She didn’t keep in contact with her half-sister, who wasn’t a shifter and had a life of her own, back in Paris where she originally came from. She had moved to the states when she was only fifteen, sneaking onboard a cargo ship. Still, nowhere had felt like home to her.

The door to the room opened up, causing Fire to sit up from the bed. She sniffed, smelling the burning rage coming from Tony. She watched as the wolf paced around the room, a scowl on his face.

“That bad, huh?” Fire spoke up, pushing her hair out from her eyes. She hated how fast her hair grew, always preferring to have short hair as it was so much easier to handle.

“We need to get out of this place. I can’t stay here.” Tony shook his head, coming to a stop. “God I’m gonna be sick.”

“Tony?” Fire jumped down from the bed, going over to the omega. “You okay?”

The brunette took a deep breath. “I’ll be fine. I just hate it here so much, we need to get out of here.”

“You’re mated right?” The redhead tilted her head, Tony nodding in response. “Have you tried your bond?”

“It’s not strong enough. It’s only one way.” Tony let out a sigh. “I didn’t return the bond.”

“Well, that sucks.”

“Tell me about it.” Tony let out a sigh, going over to the bed, lying down on it with a groan.

~

Steve stared down at the small, abandoned warehouse as they flew over it. The Quinjet came into land on the car park as the alpha calculated the distance to the ground in his head, deeming it safe to jump before doing so, landing in a roll before standing straight. He was pretty sure he heard Clint shout ‘show off’ as he landed the jet. The coordinates had sent them here. Tony’s last known location was here, and he had to get to his mate as soon as possible.

The rest of the pack, except Bruce, exited the Quinjet. Bruce was backup in case they needed it, but they couldn’t risk Tony getting hurt, especially as he was pregnant. Everyone knew the plan, they didn’t even need to talk to one another. They had worked together for so long that it was second nature to them all.

“Let’s kick ass, greasy bros,” Clint smirked, flicking out his bow as he looked at Loki and Bucky, both beta’s glaring at him.

Steve shook his head as the three of them ran off towards the building, wondering how the three of them worked so well together, but they really did. Natasha gave Steve a nod before heading off with Thor, Sam coming up beside him, both of them watching as the two teams reached the building.

“We’ll find him, Steve.” Sam patted the blonde’s shoulder. “And kill every bastard responsible.” Steve let out a small laugh.

“This is Hawkeye. I am in position.” Clint spoke over the comms.

“You know, I think I prefer Katniss.”

“Shut it, Buckaroo.”

“Guys, not the time.” Steve sighed.

“Steve, this place is empty," Natasha said, causing Steve’s brows to furrow. “Just faded scents of shifters.”

“I can’t even smell Tony’s scent,” Bucky added.

The alpha looked at the delta at his side, who nodded before the two of them headed to the building. As soon as they were close, Steve paused, sniffing. It was Tony’s scent. It was so faint like he had been there hours ago, only briefly. He followed the trail which led him to a van. Steve used his shield to bust the door open. This is where the omega’s scent was strongest, but it was empty.

“Keep searching, look for anything that could give us any clues,” Steve said before slamming the door shut. He sniffed, getting the scent of two beta shifters from the front. He had to keep as calm as possible so he could find Tony.

“Cap, Loki and I have found two bodies. HYDRA agents.” Bucky muttered.

“I’m coming.” Steve sighed, turning back around to Sam. “Keep alert. This could be a trap. Clint, come down from the roof and help the search. Banner, you good?”

“I’m searching SHIELD’s database for anything that could point out HYRDA’s bases. JARVIS is amazing.”

“Thank you,” Steve said as Sam broke into the building, the blonde following the delta inside.

“This place fucking stinks.” Clint groaned. The archer wasn’t wrong. “Like a shit, piss and vomit cocktail.”

“This place is mould city,” Sam replied.

Steve scrunched up his nose as he looked around, spotting a staircase, heading over to it. He carefully climbed the stairs, spotting Loki standing in a doorway, waving the alpha over. Steve hurried over, stepping around the beta to get into the room. Bucky stood up from the bodies.

“Nothing on them.” The beta wolf sighed.

“They’re the ones that took Tony.” Steve matched their scent to the ones found in the van.

“Steve.”

“Save it. I’m going to continue looking around this place.” Steve left the room, continuing down the hallway.

The alpha checked in a few more rooms looking for any clues to try and find the omega. Nothing. Steve walked into the last room, and unlike the other rooms, it had a table inside, with a few items sitting on top.

Steve walked over, recognising the phone and wallet immediately. They were Tony’s. Steve picked them up, looking them over before putting them in his pocket. An envelope was also on the desk. The blonde picked it up hesitantly, opening it up and taking out the contents. It was an ultrasound scan. Tony was pregnant with twins. He rubbed his thumb over the scan, small smile on his face. Steve’s frowned, ears picking up on a faint beeping noise. His eyes widened, realising what it was.

“Everyone, clear out,” Steve called down the comm, running over to a window. “It’s a trap.”

The alpha smashed the glass before jumping out of the building, just as the beeping got louder and faster before stopping. He landed and looked up at the building in confusion before a loud bang went off, only having seconds to curl up and pull his shield to protect himself from the falling debris.

“Everyone okay?” Bruce’s worried voice called over the comm. The pack all responded. All of them had gotten out safely. “Steve?”

“I’m good.” Steve coughed, a brick sliding off his shield as he sat up, looking up at the room that had been blown to pieces, flames flickering in the wind.

“It was definitely a diversion then? A plot to kill us?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. At least we know who we’re after now so we’re not completely back at the beginning.” Bucky replied.

~

A few weeks passed and Tony and Fire were taken to a lab nearly every day. DNA samples were taken, and, to Tony’s surprise, they did do an ultrasound scan, although a short one. Everything was fine, nothing unusual about his pregnancy. Stane hadn’t returned either. But the brunette wasn’t sure that it would last so long.

Over the course of that time, the two omegas got to know one another very well. They shared everything from family and friends to favourite movies and if pineapple on pizza was a crime or not. Tony was glad that they both agreed it was. Tony knew that there was no way he could handle this without Fire. Although she was crazy, she kept him sane.

Eventually, HYDRA got what they wanted from the two omegas. The shifter DNA strands that would make the two human siblings into shifters, just like them. The two humans were in the next room over, so both Tony and Fire were able to hear everything. The shouting. The screaming. Tony closed his eyes, swallowing. He didn’t want to hear this. 

“There’s a problem. We need more guards.” A head poked through the doors, speaking in German. Tony had picked up German, along with several other languages growing up. HYDRA had no idea that he understood what they were saying.

The two guards in the room left in a hurry, leaving the two omegas alone. 

“Come on Tony. This is our chance.” Fire slid off the bed. “We can escape.”

Tony nodded, in response, climbing off the bed. He could find Steve. He could be reunited with his pack now. Fire shifted into her cheetah form, a bright golden coat with dark brown/black spots. Although she was an omega, she was nearly as tall as Steve. Cheetahs were all legs for speed. 

She pawed at the door, poking her head out to look around the corridor. Fire turned back to Tony, tilting her head slightly to indicate it was clear. Tony shifted too, clothes ripping off, before padding over to where the feline shifter stood. 

Both omegas snuck out of the room before running down the hall, Fire holding back so Tony could keep up. Tony winced as more screaming could be heard from the lab at the bottom of the hall, pausing just before the doors. Fire turned to paw at him before pushing on the doors, nodding outside. Tony looked at her before looking back down the hallway, ears dropping as he let out a whine. He couldn’t just leave them here.

Fire rolled her eyes, head looking out of the door before running again. Tony followed, looking out of the door and up and down the hallway. His ears twitched, picking up on footsteps approaching. It was now or never for him. The wolf omega ran, hoping to catch up with Fire. They had been led through these halls so many times it was easy to remember the routes and escape points. Tony turned a sharp corner upon hearing some guards yelling from behind him.

_Shit shit shit _The omega thought, grinding to a halt has guards came running down the hallway towards him.

Tony went to turn, to find a different route, but more guards came up behind him. They pointed their weapons at him, backing him up into a corner. Tony couldn’t fight them off. He couldn’t risk a thing while pregnant. The omega let out a whine, lowering down to the ground as more guards surrounded him. It wasn’t long before Brock came running over.

“You and your friend really thought you could get out of here?” The alpha smirked as a guard came up to him with a catcher pole, putting it around Tony’s neck, causing the omega to growl.

“No need for that.” Brock tutted. Three loud bangs went off from down the hall, making Tony flinch. “That’s what happens when you try to escape.”

Fire.

Tony let out a whine, struggling against the beta guard as he pulled him down the hall, back to his cell. He continued to fight against it, all the way into the room. A set of clothes were placed on the floor as he was released from the catcher pole. The guard only just managed to escape the room, narrowly avoiding a bite from the omega.

Tony paced around the room, growling as he filled with anger, hurt and guilt. Fire was gone. The omega let out another whine, curling up on the floor.

~

“I want them with me,” Tony growled at Strucker who was watching him from behind the glass.

Tony was a mess. It had been two days since they had tried to escape. Since Fire was murdered. He hadn’t seen the two humans since and needed to make sure they were okay.

“Let me look after them.” Tony continued. “I doubt you’ve been looking after them. I’ve heard about your previous experiences. And I know it didn’t fail because you wouldn’t have killed Fire.”

Strucker didn’t seem convinced.

“But I know there’s something wrong. Because I wouldn’t be here still.” The man raised an eyebrow, Tony knew he was right.

“Take him to the new recruits. We need everything we have got.” The Baron spoke in German, Tony understanding everything. “But don’t let him know.”

The guards nodded, the three of them leaving the hallway. No doubt he would be knocked out with a tranquillizer again and taken away. That was always fun.

~

Tony woke up in another room, blinking slowly before sitting up. He rubbed his eyes, looking around the room. His eyes landed on the male and female who were cowering together in a corner.

“Hey.” Tony gave a small smile, rolling his shoulders before giving a small wave. The male glared at Tony, shuffling to cover his sister. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Tony’s eyes flickered up to the security camera as he slid off the bed. This caused the two new shifters to move back, even more, frightened looks spreading across their faces as the female hid behind her brother. Tony slid to the floor, sitting cross-legged. After a few moments of silence, a voice spoke up.

“You smell like me.” Tony lifted his head, the female had slid out from hiding, now in front of the male. “Who are you?” She asked. She had an accent, Eastern European.

“I’m Tony.” The brunette gave a smile, sniffling the female. She definitely had his DNA. They smelt so similar it was unreal.

“Wanda.” She looked back at her brother. “That’s Pietro. We're twins.”

“Where are you from?” Tony tilted his head slightly.

“Sokovia.” She made her way over to him, sitting down in front of the male wolf.

“I was born in Manhattan, New York but I moved around the States a lot growing up. But my pack -my family, they live on the outskirts of Brooklyn, near Queens, which is also in New York.”

“Have you always been a shifter?” Wanda asked.

Tony nodded in reply. “I’m here to help. I wanted to make sure you were both okay, potentially answer any questions. I know those HYDRA jerks wouldn’t be looking out for you at all.” Tony paused. “How’s it been adjusting to things? Especially your senses. It must be a big change.”

“It’s different.” Pietro was the one to speak up this time, moving to sit beside his sister. “Strange to, hear everything. Smell everything.”

“And you’re only omegas. Deltas, Betas and Alphas have stronger senses. Though, I’ve heard some omega’s get stronger senses once they have children. Protection or something. I haven’t had anything yet.”

“You have children?”

“Well, I will soon. I’m pregnant.” Tony shrugged. "Twins like you guys."

“Is that why you smell like that?” Wanda tilted her head, pointing to Tony’s stomach.

“I mean, you can probably smell them. It’s hard to know what you’re smelling. Your nose is probably picking up all sorts while it gets used to this change.”

“Does that mean I can get pregnant?” Pietro looked frightened.

“I doubt it. I was born this way. And not all male omegas are able to carry children. Some male deltas are too, but it’s even fewer than omegas.”

Pietro breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Do you have a boyfriend then?” Wanda smiled up at him.

“Well, yes. We call them mates. We bonded.” Tony pointed to the bond mark on his neck. “When some shifters find a mate, they bond. These bonds, they tend to last for life, only in extreme circumstances they break. Or if one dies.” Tony paused, hoping the siblings weren’t too confused before continuing. “I guess it’s like being married in human terms? But much more extreme. We can feel one another’s emotions, their pain and things like that. But my bond with my mate didn't compete, so it isn’t very strong. So, I cannot communicate with my alpha. It’s very common with wolf shifters to find a mate for life."

“So, if you had a complete bond.” Wanda paused. “And I hit you, your mate would feel it?”

“Yeah.” Tony nodded. “I’m unsure of cheetah shifters, Fire explained that most tend to be solitary. They don’t mate for life, like most feline shifters and they tend to live alone for most of their lives. Though in my pack we have two feline shifters. A lion and a snow leopard.” Tony bit his lip. “I wish she was still here to explain things.”

“They killed her, didn’t they?”

“Yeah.” Tony looked down at the ground. “And they’ll pay for it.”

A few moments of silence past before Wanda spoke up.

"We cannot shift."

"What?" Tony lifted his head.

"Pietro only gets halfway and I can only old mine for a few seconds before I shift back." She continued. "Do HYDRA think that having you here will help us?"

"Neither of you can shift properly?" Tony's eyebrows furrowed. "But every other time the humans were always able to shift without a problem. Well, at least straight away. Is it just because of the pain or you just can't seem to hold it?"

"I can't hold it. It's too much." Pietro replied, Wanda, nodding along.  
  
  
Tony's mind whirled with possibilities. Had the HYDRA scientists done something differently? Were the twins not as compatible as they thought? Was it something to do with him and Fire? Other than the two of them being omegas, Tony wasn't sure what else the two shifters had in common. They were both very different. Tony's eyes widened as a thought hit him, making him stand up abruptly, heading over to the door, banging on it.

"Hey! Get Strucker and whoever was the head scientist. I know what's wrong." Tony called through the door.

"You figured it out?" Wanda asked.

"Well I have a pretty strong theory, I just need to know the answer to one question."

A few minutes passed before the small flap on the door opened, Tony looking out into the hallway at the Baron and a male human scientist standing beside him.

"Were all the shifter DNA you took before pure?" The brunette asked. The scientist gave him a confused look, causing Tony to roll his eyes. "Were both parents shifters?" 

"I-I believe so." The man nodded.

"Fire and I are only half. Both of our mums were human." Tony sighed. "That's probably why they can't hold their state as well."

"So the experiment failed?"

"No, they should be able to shift. It's just going to take them longer to do it. I will help them."

"What do you want in return?" Strucker asked.

"I want to make sure all of us are looked after. I'm pregnant, I can't keep sleeping on these shitty beds. Wanda and Piero are going to be getting used to being a completely new species. None of us needs any more stress." Tony paused. "And get rid of Obadiah Stane. He'll only double-cross you."

~

“I’m sorry!” Clint ran out of the kitchen, causing Bucky to look up and over at the delta who was carrying a plate with a sandwich on. Sam lifted his head from Bucky’s lap, also looking over at the archer.

“I warned you.” Sam let out a yawn.

It had almost been three weeks since Tony had gone missing and no matter how many HYDRA bases they took down, no matter how much they searched, they hadn’t had a single lead on finding the omega and it was driving Steve crazy.

They were currently staying in a motel in Minnesota. A HYDRA base was close by and the pack was currently taking turns to survey it before moving in. Thor and Sam had done the latest shift, Natasha and Loki taking over from them. The Quinjet was hidden in a forest nearby, disguised by the stealth mode Tony had installed.

“I just wanted a sandwich.” Clint huffed, sitting on the bed.

“And you know he’s cranky,” Sam replied, lying back down.

“That’s putting it lightly.” Clint took out a bite from his sandwich. “He needs some action.”

“Clint.” Bucky groaned. “Shut up and eat your sandwich.”

“Yeah, maybe I can get some sleep now.” Sam huffed.

“I’m going to check on Bruce, come on Clint. Leave Sam to nap.”

Clint let out a dramatic whine but slid off the bed. Bucky remembered to pick up the room key along with the one to the other room. The eight of them had gotten two rooms between them. Bucky, Sam, Clint and Steve in this one and Bruce, Thor, Loki and Natasha in the other. The beta smiled at Sam, kissing the delta’s head before leaving the room, Clint following.

“I hope they have more food in there,” Clint mumbled, looking down at his half-eaten sandwich. “If not we’re gonna need to go shopping.”

“You just eat so much. I can understand Steve and Thor, they’re alphas. But you, you have a stomach of an alpha. It’s like a black hole in there.” The beta nudged the archer playfully as they walked along the pathway. “We should call NASA.”

“We could make a pit stop on our tour of the states.”

Bucky let out a laugh, crossing the car park to get to the other room. Bucky knocked on the door before unlocking the door to get inside.

“Bruce?” Bucky called, stepping into the room. The living space was empty, so the beta headed towards the bedroom as Clint went to the kitchen. “Bruce?”

“In here.”

Bucky pushed the door open, walking into the bedroom. Bruce was sat up on top of the bed, reading glasses on as he read a book, the lamp beside him being the only light source in the room as the curtains were drawn shut. Thor was fast asleep, arms wrapped around the delta’s middle, head resting on Bruce’s chest.

“That can’t be comfortable.” Bucky pointed to the alpha.

“Thor could fall asleep anywhere, you know that, and I don’t mind at all.” Bruce smiled down at the blonde before looking up at Bucky. “What brings you here?” The scientist asked, bookmarking his book before putting on the bedside table. 

“Things are a bit on edge. I think Clint’s got some cabin fever, he’s becoming more irritating. He’s also raiding whatever food you guys have left right now. Clint’s behaviour isn’t helping the Steve situation, he’s getting moodier by the second. Also, Sam wants to get some sleep after being out last night. I’m going to go to the shop, get some more food. Do you want anything?”

“Just get the basics, replace whatever Clint took so Natasha doesn’t come for his head later.” Bruce grinned.

“At this point, I might just let her.” The beta laughed before there was a loud crash, causing Thor to stir but not wake up.

“How does he sleep through so much but he’s never in any danger?” Bucky shook his head. “I’ll get out of your hair.”

Bucky left the room, going straight to the kitchen where he dragged Clint straight out of there before the archer could get into any more trouble.

“Come on, we’re going shopping.”

The delta cheered as the two of them left the motel. There was a petrol station next to the motel which sold all sorts of food. The two shifters walked inside and started grabbing snacks to keep the eight of them going. They wouldn’t be staying here for much longer and they could ger some proper food to re-stock the Quinjet once they took down the HYDRA base.

In the end, they had four bags full of snacks and four large drink bottles each, nearly clearing out the petrol station’s stock of snacks. But the petrol station manager didn’t seem to mind with all the money they spent on food.

Ever since they found Tony’s wallet, they didn’t have to worry about money. The omega was loaded. Steve felt bad about buying things with the omega’s money, but sleeping in the Quinjet wasn’t great for weeks on end and they had to buy food, find places to shower etc. Tony wouldn’t mind. He would want the pack to be looking after themselves. They needed to be in good condition to rescue him.

Four of the bags and drinks went to Bruce, who was now in the living space. He thanked the two of them and began putting the snacks away as Bucky and Clint went back to their room. Steve was fast asleep on the sofa when they returned. Bucky knew the alpha hadn’t been sleeping properly so he was thankful the blonde was getting some rest. He left Clint to start putting things away while he went to check on Sam, who was also sleeping. He smiled at his boyfriend, shutting the bedroom door as quietly as possible before going back to helping Clint, rolling his eyes at the archer who was stuffing his face with Cheetos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genuinely can't remember if I said if Maria was a shifter or not. I know I was debating it whilst writing the first book. If I did, let's just ignore that and I'll change it *shifty eyes*
> 
> Also, SamBucky and ThorBruce moments because I needed them while there's no SteveTony.
> 
> A question to get to know you guys because I am a nosey person.
> 
> What's one of your least favourite MCU movies? 
> 
> Mine is personally Captain America: Civil war. 
> 
> An obvious reason is that STEVE AND TONY FIGHT AND THEY ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO BECAUSE THEY ARE HUSBANDS. That movie left me fucking broken. Not as much as Endgame but I think I've only watched Civil War three times fully. Every other time I can only get halfway through before I have to turn it off. It also spilt so much of the fandom. But I love Tony and Bucky, though it did make me hate Steve for a while. EVERYTHING COULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH BETTER. Other than that, there is a very big lack of my favourite Thor, but I'm glad we got Ragnarok. I just really don't like that movie at all so I chose to pretend it never existed. There are only a few good things about CACW. In no particular order:
> 
> 1\. Tony Stark makes up for a lack of a god by looking like one himself.  
2\. Spider-Man.   
3\. That Bucky scene with the bike.  
4\. That Steve scene with the helicopter.  
5\. Martin Freeman.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a bad bitch, you can't kill me." -Tony Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Not gonna lie I hated writing this chapter. I've come to the conclusion that I cannot write action to save my life, so I don't like this chapter at all. I am sorry. I literally re-wrote this chapter from scratch seven times. I'm really not exaggerating -one time it didn't even save too so you know, a waste of time. I apologise now for the shockingly bad chapter. I really don't like it. I have also been doing uni work -which I hate so yay! And have started on like four new stevetony fics that I said I wouldn't do until I finished this one but here we are. I'll write a bit about them in the chapter notes at the end to see if anyone would be interested.

It had been three months since Tony went missing. It was coming up to the end of October now and the pack weren’t stopping, and they were all becoming worried about Steve who looked on the verge of breaking.

“Steve, you need to eat.” Nat sighed, crouching beside the alpha who was sitting on the floor by the quinjet, knee brought up to his chest so he could rest his chin on top. He had one of Tony’s shirts in his hand, the black sabbath one, which the blonde held up to his face so he could smell Tony’s scent which was slowly fading. Steve didn’t respond, didn’t even look at the beta as he continued to stare at the floor.

Steve’s phone began to ring. The alpha didn’t even notice at first until Natasha gently nudged him. Steve took out his phone, no caller ID, but he answered anyway, bringing the phone up to his ear.

“Hello?” Steve said, voice croaky from not talking. 

“Steve Rogers?” An unfamiliar voice spoke down the line. “I know where Tony Stark is.”

~

Tony was around seventeen weeks pregnant now and had a small bump and he was getting increasingly crankier each day. It was obvious that his parenting and omega instincts had kicked in, becoming very protective over Wanda and Pietro. They were only young and new to the shifter world, they needed help and Tony reused to allow those brutes to go anywhere near them. The HYDRA agents soon learnt not to push their luck with the small and angry omega.

Tony had managed to help the twins hold their shifted forms, although it took a lot of effort and it hurt him to watch them in pain for their first couple of shifts as their bodies adjusted. But they needed to learn to escape. They were getting out of their prison and the day had finally come.

“Are you nearly done?” Pietro asked, walking over to Tony.

“Yes. Don’t worry. Your sister knows what she’s doing too.”

“What if it goes wrong?” He asked, looking over Tony’s shoulder.

“It won’t we’ve got this. Now stop crowding me, it will look suspicious.”

After a few moments of silence, Tony spoke up again.

“She’s going to be fine.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Your scent gives it away.”

Once Tony got put with the two siblings permanently, coming up with the excuse that they needed to be watched over and it can allow more time to help them shift. They had started on a plan to escape during this time and they were ready now. Most of the HYDRA “guards” were shockingly awful at the guarding part. The three of them were able to collect bits of tech, materials and tools, taking them to the tiny part of their room that was just cut off from being watched on camera. Tony was doubting how smart these people were more and more every day. HYDRA had some very good and powerful tech, something the brunette had a field day with.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked, turning to the feline shifter who nodded in response. Tony passed him one of the walkie-talkies that they had managed to sneak off some of the guards. They really were dumb. Tony had managed to change the frequencies on them so the HYDRA agents wouldn’t be able to pick up on their conversations. Tony sat on the floor, waiting for the signal so Pietro could call for ‘help’ from the guards outside, luring them into their trap.

A loud bang went off from the other side of the building, the warning alarm blaring from outside the room. Wanda had set off the bomb as a distraction successfully, it was their turn now.

“Help! Help us!” Pietro called through the door before running over to Tony.

“What’s wrong?” One guard asked as the two of them ran into the room.

“I think it’s the babies.” Tony faked being hurt, curling up and gripping at his stomach.

“We should get a doctor.” Guard two said to number one.

They both turned, going to leave the room. Tony sat up fast, throwing two small electric discs at the guards. Both guards passed out from the electric shock, their guns dropping from their grip. Tony smirked at Pietro, standing up before walking over to the guards.

“I wouldn’t touch them.” The wolf said, picking up a gun before looking at Pietro. “You meet your sister and start phase two, yeah?” Tony pointed to the gun the teen had picked up. “You’ll be okay using that?”

Pietro nodded as the two of them walked out of the room, Pietro going left where Wanda was taken earlier and Tony right, towards the control room he had been walked passed the other week. Tony sniffed, letting his nose pick up any scents, listening out for movement.

~

“Clint!” Steve growled down the coms. Sam and Clint were supposed to be sneaking in from the roof.

“So much for the element of surprise,” Bucky muttered from beside the alpha.

“That wasn’t me! I swear!” The archer responded.

“It wasn’t him, Cap.” Sam vouched for the delta. “It came from inside the building. Looks like the wing at the North.”

“Widow?” Steve called for the beta.

“Inside now. So far, it’s deserted. They probably heard the bang and have gone for backup with this alarm going off.” Natasha responded. “I can’t unlock the doors.”

“We can just send the Hulk running through the walls.”

“Hey!”

“Loki.” Steve groaned.

“It was merely a suggestion.” The feline shifter smirked over at Bruce.

Steve looked up as there was a thump, seeing a door face down on the ground, Natasha standing in the doorway.

“It was pissing me off.” She gave a small smirk, as the others walked inside.

“Thank fuck. I hate the snow.” Bucky muttered. “Don’t even say anything, kitty.” He glared over at the smirking Loki. Loki, being a snow leopard, was at home here in the snowy peaks. Bucky had never liked the snow, even growing up. Steve would have to drag him out on snow days so they could play in the snow, which always resulted in the alpha getting sick, but it was worth it.

“Hawkeye? Falcon?” Steve called for the two on the comms.

“Empty offices up here Steve. We’ll let you know when we reach trouble.” Sam responded.

“Alright.” Steve nodded, looking up at Thor as Loki and Natasha ran down the right hall and Bucky and Bruce went down the left.

“Let’s go find my mate.”

~

It wasn’t long before Sam and Clint ran into trouble. Sam had shifted into his wolf form to take them out up close, Clint firing arrows at them from a distance.

“You got Tony’s scent?” Clint asked, walking over to Sam who was sniffing around the HYDRA guards.

The wolf’s head snapped up, growling as three more agents came running towards them, causing the archer to roll his eyes. Sam ran towards them, taking one of them out while Clint took the other two out with an arrow to the head each, smirking.

“Don’t move.” A voice said from behind, pressing a gun up to Clint’s head, making him freeze. “If you take a step closer, I will shoot him.”

Sam growled but didn’t move. Clint sent a reassuring smile to the wolf, letting him know it would be okay. They’d get out of this.

_Stupid human hearing_ Clint thought to himself.

While his eyesight was the best on the team, better than the alphas’, his hearing lacked a lot. His hearing was that of a normal human, which was a serious disadvantage for a wolf shifter.

“Who are you? What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to kick your asses for taking Tony. We’ve come to reuse him.”

“That omega? You’re here to rescue that waste of space?” Sam let out another growl.

“He’s a vital member of our pack and we’d do anything to save him.”

“Okay, that’s enough.” A shot was fired, the gun falling from Clint’s head as the HYDRA agent fell to the ground, bleeding from the bullet wound in his head.

“Shit,” Clint muttered.

“Who’s saving who now?” Tony smirked, walking over.

“Shit,” Clint repeated, causing Tony to burst out laughing. “Damn you’re big.” Tony narrowed his eyes. “Wait. That didn’t come out right you’re not even that big you’re just bigger than last time. Fatter- wait.”

“Just shut up.” Tony shook his head, running his hand through Sam’s fur as the wolf approached the pair.

“I’ll do that.” Clint was silent for a whole second. “What are you doing here?”

“On vacation. What do you think?”

“No, like, how are you just running around with guns?”

“I asked nicely,” Tony smirked. Sam shifted back into his human form, laughing as he took his clothes from Clint’s bag to slip them on.

“I forgot how much of a dick you are.” Clint sighed.

“You are what you eat,” Tony smirked. “So that’s one massive dick.”

“I hate you.”

“I missed you too, Katniss.” A pause. “Hey, you’re blonde.”

“Oh yeah, I haven’t had a chance to dye my hair.”

“Dammit. I owe Pepper 20 bucks.” Tony groaned.

“That explosion was you, wasn’t it?” Sam asked.

“Technically no, but I made the bomb,” Tony smirked at the archer. “Did the other’s think it was Clint?”

“Obviously,” Sam smirked over at the archer.

“So where is the pack? Steve?”

“Fuck I should tell Steve I found you,” Clint muttered.

“I think it was the other way around you know.”

“Shut up. Steve. Steve. Steve.” The three of them stopped in the hallway as Clint spoke down the comms. “Steve I’ve found Tony -oww! Tony found me.” Tony stared at the archer, going to hit the delta again “and saved my ass.” Tony grinned triumphantly.

“Take Tony to the quinjet and stay with him. Make sure to check him over, we’ll be with you soon.”

“We’ve got orders to take you back to the quinjet.” Clint looked over at the omega.

“Oh, no thanks. I have plans.”

“Plans?” Sam’s eyebrow rose as he looked at the omega.

“Yep.” Tony took his walkie-talkie, speaking into it. “Cheeseburger.”

Two voices responded with the same word, causing Clint and Sam to look at one another.

“And who was that?” Clint asked.

“Some kids I have now claimed as my own.” Tony shrugged, walking down the hallway. “Cheeseburger is our check-in word.”

“Is it bad that I’m not going to ask?” Sam turned to Clint.

“I’m glad Tony hasn’t lost his quirkiness.”

“I can hear you, you know!”

The two deltas caught up with the omega, walking through the halls. The deltas had no idea where they were going, but Tony seemed to know.

“I need you to take Wanda and Pietro to the quinjet and keep them safe. They’re only kids and have been experimented on and turned into shifters. I don’t want them getting into any more trouble.” Tony spoke, walking down a dark hallway, the lights flickering now and then.

“You’re not our alpha, you can’t give us orders.”

Tony turned, glaring at the archer, causing him to gulp, taking a step back as the omega stepped closer. As if from nowhere, Tony pulled out a small dagger, pointing it up to the delta as he spoke.

“Listen, Barton. You will take the twins to the quinjet and make sure they’re safe. I won’t allow HYDRA to get away with this and have anymore illegal human and shifter experimentation. They can’t and won’t get away with this.”

“Alright, Tony, just calm down.” Sam stepped forward, a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “We’ll make sure they’re safe.” Tony nodded, turning away from the deltas and walking down the hallway again. Sam turned to Clint and shrugged. “Maybe pregnancy has made him cranky.”

  
Soon enough, Tony led them over to two omegas, both were very young and looked nervous but seemed to relax when they saw Tony approaching.

"Wanda, Pietro, this is Clint and Sam." Tony introduced, pointing to each one. "They're from my pack and are going to take you to the quinjet where you'll be safe."

"You don't need any more help?" The female asked.

"No, you guys get out of here. I'm going to finish this off." Tony turned to face Sam and Clint. "You look after them, I'm going to find Steve and make sure HYDRA doesn't get away with this."

~

Steve slammed his shield into another HYDRA agent, knocking them unconscious before turning on his heels and punching another in the gut before kneeing them in the face, knocking them unconscious too. Steve looked over at the room to Hulk and Thor who were currently taking out the final guards.

“ETA 5 minutes on backup.” Natasha’s voice said through the comms. “Strucker is still contained.”

“Buck?”

“Everything seems clear, Cap.”

“You and Loki can head back to Widow if it’s all clear upstairs.” Steve turned to Hulk and Thor. “Thor, Hulk, continue the search for Rumlow, he could be anywhere.”

The two nodded before running off, Steve walking in the opposite direction. He cursed at himself for letting the alpha get away from them earlier, luckily Natasha, Bucky and Loki took down The Baron and it seemed no more HYDRA agents were coming for them, they just had Rumlow to find now.

Steve walked down the halls, sniffing, trying to find the double agent. He went up a flight of stairs, looking in a few rooms. Rumlow could have escaped by now, but something within Steve just had to look. The blonde paused, sniffing as he passed a door. Tony’s scent. It was so strong as if he was on the other side of the door. Carefully Steve opened the door to the room, stepping inside.

“Steve Rogers.” Steve scowled at the familiar voice.

“Rumlow.” Steve stepped forward, ready to pounce on the alpha.

“Now, now, Steve. You don’t want anything happening to your pretty little omega now.”

Steve locked eyes on Tony for the first time in months, the omega struggling in the tight grip the alpha had on him. He was malnourished, his cheekbones more defined than before. There was a large gash on his forehead, no longer bleeding but with dried blood down the side of his face and he had a black eye too.

“Let him go.” Steve stepped forward.

“Another move and I will kill him.” Rumlow lifted a gun, pressing it up against the omega’s head “Release Strucker and let us go before SHIELD gets here.”

“Don’t do it, Steve. He’ll kill me anyway.”

“Widow, is Strucker still unconscious?” Steve spoke down the comms.

“Yes.” Pause. “Why do you ask?”

“You need to bring Strucker here.”

“What? Why? SHIELD is almost here Steve!”

“Steve! No!”

“Rumlow has Tony, we have to let them go.”

“Okay.” Natasha sighed. “Tell me where to bring him.”

Steve was about to tell Nat their location but froze and looked up upon hearing a sharp gasp. Tony, out of nowhere, flipped causing the alpha to flip with him, knocking the gun from Rumlow’s hand with his foot. The alpha landed on his back, winded, Tony crouching beside the wolf. That’s when Steve noticed the small dagger sticking out from Brock’s stomach, red starting to leak into his shirt.

“C-cancel that order Nat,” Steve spoke down the comms.

Steve ran to pick up the handgun before going over to Tony, wrapping his arms around the omega.

“Hi.” Tony smiled softly.

“Hi.”

~

“Steve, honey. I’m okay.” Tony leant back from the blonde who was tending to the gash on his head.

“No, you’re not.” Steve gently wiped the blood off from the omega’s cheek. “I need to make sure you’re patched up and that all of you are okay.”

Tony let out a soft sigh but smiled fondly, letting Steve clean his cut and patch it up. Tony looked to the left, Steve sighing when the omega turned his head, out of the quinjet window to the building that he had been kept in for three months now. The building that was on fire. Tony turned to the right, Steve let out another sigh as he still tried to patch up the omega. Tony watched as Agent Coulson talked to Wanda and Pietro. He’d probably be asking them to stay at SHIELD like he once did to him. That didn’t sit well with the brunette. He needed to make sure they would be okay.

“Steve?” Tony asked the blonde humming in response. “What if our twins weren’t the only ones in our pack?”

Steve paused, confused, before following Tony’s gaze, seeing Wanda and Pietro. “Well, having pups would mean that extra help would be beneficial.”

“I love you, you know that, right?” Tony smiled, looking at the alpha.

“Well, I am pretty great.”

“Hey, narcissism is my thing.”

“And putting oneself in danger is meant to be mine.”

“Oneself.” Tony mocked. “Someone’s been taking etiquette lessons from JARVIS.”

“Shut up.”

Tony laughed, resting his head on the alpha’s shoulder, smiling as he breathed in his mate’s scent. Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s middle, holding the omega close as Tony shut his eyes. Tony wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.

“I’ll make sure the debrief is handled.” Agent Coulson said. “I take it you’ll be heading home?”

“Yes, thank you. Oh, and Wanda and Pietro are happy to stay here.” Steve replied.

“I’ll let them know. I’m sure Fury will be happy to allow you some time off for family matters, especially as you caught Strucker.”

“Thank you, Phil.”

“Not a problem. I’ll be in contact soon, Captain.”

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Steve placed a kiss on top of the omega’s head. “Clint?”

“On it, Steve,” Clint replied, the quinjet starting up, the doors closing.

“Can we stop for cheeseburgers? I haven’t had one in over three months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Unrequited love -Steve and Tony are best friends but Steve is in love with Tony -this is gonna be pretty sad (I'm thinking major character death too if I can work myself up to write that) and will be based on Steve's point of view. The chapters will be based on a certain song (also the chapter name -I'm creating a list)
> 
> 2) Uni AU -Tony is popular but alone (depression, suicidal thoughts etc.) he actually has no one (no Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, parents etc.). Steve is popular and has lots of friends -they become friends with benefits that evolves into more.
> 
> 3) Angel/Devil guide AU: (I don't know if this has been done before but I was watching the emperor's new groove and thought of an idea) Everyone has a devil and an angel but you can only see your own. Tony only has a devil (but he isn't evil) and Steve only has an angel, but they meet and discover they can see one another's guides. Kinda like a soulmate thingy.
> 
> 4) Pirate AU: (I like the pirates of the Caribbean alright) Captain Tony Stark, Commodore Steve Rogers -no one knows why Tony hates Steve so much until they find out why -ft. sneaky Loki trying to rule the land and sea and the two teams have to stop him -Not sure if I can do this becasuse I can't type like a pirate because I'll get angry/forget about the grammar with how they talk.
> 
> I have a few more but those are my favourite ones so far.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is "a little" protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back (sorta?). 
> 
> I hope everyone is well and coping fine with all what's going on. I know it's hard.
> 
> Since November my life has taken a turn and a lot of bad things has happened and they haven't eased off. There have been good points (I got a bf for one) but a lot of what's happening at home has had a negative effect on me. Alongside that, I'm still at uni and I've got lots of assessments due in etc. I guess I just lot my touch with writing because of everything that has happened. However, I miss it dearly and I want to get back into it. This is just a small chapter, which I made myself write so I'm sorry if it's bad, to try and get me into the groove of things again and to also let you know that I will be back. I promise. I am determined to finish this fic and I have lots more I plan to write (I started writing the friends with benefits fic too so that will be something to look forward to).

As soon as they got home, Tony was swarmed with the bots. The omega happily greeted them all, laughing as he patted them all, each beeping happily in return. JARVIS also happily greeted the brunette, sounding happy that Tony was home safe.

“I missed you guys too.” Tony smiled before letting out a yawn.

“Want to head to bed?” Steve asked, coming up behind the omega.

Tony nodded. Heading to bed sounded wonderful now. He ate two double cheeseburgers on the way back to the house and he was full. Tony headed up to the top floor, the bots beeping as they trailed behind him.

“Nat, can you look after Wanda and Pietro? Make sure they’ve settled in.”

“Of course.”

The omega reached his and Steve’s bedroom. It had been so long since he was in here last. Tony let out a content sigh as he sat on the bed.

“It’s so soft.” Tony looked up upon hearing Steve’s chuckle. “What?”

“I missed you so much, Tony.”

“I missed you too.”

“You were gone for so long, without barely a trace. And to find out you were pregnant too.” Tony could hear the hurt in the alpha’s voice as he sat on the bed.

“Hey, I’m here now and I’m fine. We’re all fine.” The brunette shuffled closer to the blonde, cuddling into his side. “I’m not really tired, want to watch some TV?”

“Okay.” Steve nodded.

The two got comfy in bed, Steve turning on the tv and putting Brooklyn 99 on for them to watch. Tony was pressed up to Steve and that’s all that mattered right now. Tony was back where he belonged, safe with his pack.

~

Tony smiled, taking the breakfast tray from Steve. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.”

“Thank you.” Tony ate his breakfast, Steve sitting by his side while watching the news. “So, what alpha things have you got planned for today?”

“Just spending time with you.” Steve smiled, turning to face the omega.

“What about territory checks? Looking after the new members? All that other alpha-y stuff?” tony tilted his head to the side before taking a bite out of the toast.

“Sam, Bucky and Clint are currently on territory checks. Thor, Nat and Loki are looking after Wanda and Pietro, teaching them the ropes and stuff.”

“Well, as long as no one is angry at you.” The omega grinned.

“Of course not.” Steve smiled. “I’m looking after you.”

“I’m fine.” Tony put the tray on the empty spot beside him. “Except for the fact I need to pee now.”

The alpha helped the omega up and lead him to the bathroom. Tony just shook his head, but he knew that Steve was just being overprotective, making sure that Tony wouldn’t get taken again. His alpha lost his omega, its only natural that he’d be a bit paranoid.

~

Tony tried to ignore the pack being with him at all times, but it was starting to get on his nerves a little. The next day was a little worse than Steve constantly helping him with little things.

Tony paused the episode of Doctor Who that came to an end, just before the next one would play again. He went to stand but Steve stopped him.

“Where are you going?” The blonde asked, head tilting slightly as he grabbed the omega’s hand.

“To make a cup of tea?”

“No, you stay here.”

“Steve.” Tony glared at the alpha. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’ll go make you that tea.” Sam stood up and practically ran into the kitchen.

“I just remembered I was going to go annoy Loki.” Clint also left, leaving Tony and Steve alone in the room.

“I want to keep an eye on you.” Steve continued.

“I was going to be in the next room!” Tony looked away from the blonde. “You know what, leave it. It doesn’t matter.”

It didn’t take much longer for Sam to return with Tony’s tea. “Here.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Tony smiled, gratefully taking the mug before pressing play again.

~

Tony sat up in bed, smiling at Steve who was still sleeping beside him. Steve had apologised to Tony later that day, he knew he was out of order. Tony understood that the alpha was just scared of losing him again, but to not allow him to go into the kitchen alone was crazy.

The omega rubbed his tummy upon hearing it rumble.

“Okay, let's get us some food, huh?”

Tony left the room, going downstairs and into the kitchen. It was only a few hours until dinner time, so the omega decided to make himself a sandwich. Tony sat at the island table, eating his sandwich whilst watching Netflix on his phone.

“Tony?!” The omega heard Steve calling from the hallway.

“Yes?”

“Oh. Thank god.” Steve rushed over to the brunette, holding him close. “I thought getting you back was only a dream.”

“Steve. I’m fine, I was just getting a snack.”

“I was just worried when you weren’t there.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I will always worry.”

Tony sighed but happily hugged the blonde back. “I was thinking about going for a walk later. Stretch my legs a bit.”

“We could go to the lake again?”

“Right. Yes. About that.” Tony bit his lip. “I was kind of hoping to go alone.”

Don’t get Tony wrong, he loves his pack, he loves Steve. But he also loves his own space. And while all of this overprotectiveness was very sweet of them, it was starting to annoy the omega.

“Alone?”

“Yeah.”

Steve looked like he was having a debate with himself. “Okay. Just be careful. Don’t leave the territory or-”

Tony cut the alpha off with a hug. He was so happy he could just have some alone time.

~

The evening soon came about and the omega had shifted into his wolf form to go for a walk. He wasn’t planning to be out for long. Probably ten or fifteen minutes at most, just for some alone time.

Tony turned to Steve who was watching from the back door. The omega wagged his tail before walking into the woods, taking in the scents from the pack that had come through here earlier on today. The omega carried on walking, deep in the woods but remaining on pack territory. He reached the lake that he once went to with the pack, wagging his tail at the happy memories.

The brunette froze. He was sure he heard something. His ears twitched, adjusting in position to try to pick up on the noise. Nose sniffing to try and catch a scent. He was being watched. Tony slowly turned, eyes scanning the trees for a sign of something or someone watching him. He took a step forward, hesitantly, sniffing the air. That’s when he caught the smell.

Delta.

Clint.

Tony looked over to where the scent was coming from behind the tree line. The omega let out a growl, letting the delta know he had been caught spying and that he wasn’t impressed.

“Clint.”

Clint stepped out from behind the trees and shrubbery, tentatively walking over to the omega, causing Tony to step back.

“Steve sent you to watch me, didn’t he?” Tony was trying hard to suppress his anger.

“He just wants to keep you safe.”

The omega let out another growl. He couldn’t do anything anymore.

_You get kidnapped by your mate’s archnemeses’ once and you can’t even go for a walk._

“Please don’t be mad at him. He missed you so much, Tony. I’ve never seen him so worried or stressed.”

“He lied to me, Clint.”

“I know. But you know he only had good intentions.”

“I’ll have to speak to him when I get back home.” Tony looked at the delta. “Fancy walking me back. We can catch up.”

“Okay.” Clint’s tail wagged. “I’m sorry for following you.”

“You’re forgiven. Besides you were only following orders from your alpha. Now come on, I need to know what mischief you’ve been up to and how we can create some more.”

The two chatted as if no time had passed between them, and it was nice for Tony. He was getting some normality back. It didn’t take long for them to reach the house again. Steve was at the door waiting. The alpha’s face dropped upon seeing the two wolves together. Tony spotted Bucky lying on the grass beside Sam, smirking at the alpha.

“Busted.” The brunette laughed.

Tony walked by Steve, still in his wolf form, tail flicking as he ignored the alpha. He would talk to Steve in private upstairs. Tony knew the alpha was following him as they went to the top floor and into their bedroom. It was then when Tony shifted back into his human form.

“Tony.” The blonde sighed.

“You lied to me.” The omega began, turning away from Steve and taking out some PJs from his draw. “You fucking lied to me, Steve. You could have at least told me the truth.”

“I was just worried.”

“And you don’t think I was when I was out walking and suddenly felt I was being watched?” The omega turned to face Steve, anger starting to settle in. He was trying to keep calm, but it wasn’t working. Tony hated being lied to.

“I know but-”

“No. No buts here Steve. I told you that I wanted to go alone, and you said that was fine. We made an agreement and you lied to me. I had been locked away and watched over for months. I wanted to be free, to have my own space.” The omega turned away again, grabbing a towel from the trunk at the foot of their bed. He needed a nice bath to calm him down. “If you would rather have had me go with someone, you should have said it there and then. Not lied and sent a member of your pack to spy on me! I’m supposed to be your mate. We should be able to trust each other. You need to start treating me with more respect than that Steve. You’re supposed to be better than this.”

“Hey. You need to calm down.”

“Calm down? I have every right to be pissed off at you. Don’t be such a dick.”

Steve let out a growl. “Don’t you speak to your alpha like that.”

Tony glared at the alpha. “Or what? Are you gonna hit me? Mistreat me? It wouldn’t be the first time that an alpha has attacked me.” Tony walked towards the bathroom door. “I’m going for a bath.”

The brunette sighed, running the bath.

He had no idea why he was so wound up by the situation. In most cases, he could just brush it off, pretend things are fine and keep a level head about things. But not this time. It wasn’t that big of a deal too. Steve had just wanted to make sure Tony was safe. Alpha’s had done worse to their mates.

“What’s up with me,” Tony muttered to himself, grabbing the bubble bath. “I don’t get this angry about little things. I shouldn’t have had a go at Steve that much. Yes, he was wrong but still, I shouldn’t have talked to him that way.”

Tony was suddenly filled with guilt. He lashed out on Steve too much and made the alpha feel guilty. Tony was a terrible omega and mate.

“Sir, if I may interject your self-monologue, I think I might be able to help you out,” JARVIS said.

“Go for it, J.” Tony sighed, pouring some of the bubble bath into the bath.

“I ran a scan to detect any changes with you and your hormone levels have increased. Mood swings are very common in pregnancy due to this change in hormones. I believe that is what you are experiencing.”

“Okay, that makes sense.” Tony bit his lip, turning off the bath and putting away the bubble bath. “Thanks, J.”

“I’m happy to help, sir. Is there anything else you need assistance with?”

“Could you update Steve, please? Let him know that it’s my hormones and that he can come and see me. I’m not angry at him anymore if he wants to talk.” Tony asked, climbing into the hot bath.

It was just what the omega needed.

“Of course.”

Tony smiled, eyes closing.

Everything will be fine.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter someone new and super cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look who decided to finally put her crap together and update  
Also, I changed my username again because I'm a disaster but I really like this one so it will probably stay (so it's closer to my twitter (defencelesstark) and tumblr (defenceless-stark) accounts lol)  
I also fixed the missing Steve wolf in book 1, it's different but I like it  
Thank you for putting up with me and I hope you enjoy!

ed Tony lasted for another week. He was surprised he lasted this long. All he wanted to do was work on some projects again. But he wasn’t able to go back to SHIELD HQ again and at least one member of the pack, mainly Steve, was with him at all times. They were smothering him. He hasn’t even been able to see any of his friends since coming back. So, if Tony was sneaking out of the house, thanks to help from JARVIS, at 2 am then no one else had to know.

Except when he was caught by a feline shapeshifter.

“Please let me go.”

“Okay.”

“Please, please I’m going insane.”

“Okay.”

“I’ll do any -wait -you’re letting me go?”

“Of course. You’re your own person. I can’t force you to stay. Just be careful.”

Tony hugged Loki tight, no doubt the beta didn’t look impressed with the contact, but he didn’t care. He could finally get some work done and get rid of his cabin fever.

As soon as he got into the car the omega let out a sigh. He really should tell Steve where he was going. Tony looked down at his watch.

“Hey, JARVIS. Can you let Steve know that I went to the lab when he wakes? Oh and that he can visit me if he wants to but I’m hoping to see Pepper later when she replies to my text.”

“Of course, sir, I’ll let him know.”

“Thanks, J.”

~

Tony had never been so focused in his life. He had gotten so much work done since he got to the lab. It was 7 am now and Tony was yet to have a break, but Pepper was going to be joining him within the next hour or so, so he could break then.

“JARVIS, run the simulation again.” Tony sighed, stepping back to sit on the desk.

Tony was snooping, again, and came across how often SHIELD HQs are attacked by rivals, specifically Hydra and how that can put innocent lives at risk. So right now, he was working on the plans to make a mobile HQ that can be airborne. He was going to pitch the idea later, along with the idea of having more than one mobile HQ in the future.

“I believe this simulation could work, sir. Also, Master Rogers has woken and is coming to the lab straight away. He does not seem too happy that you left.”

Tony had been trialling different designs all morning, trying to get them perfect. It had taken him longer than he would like to admit but he blames it on being out of the zone for too long.

“Of course.” Tony let out a sigh. “Save it and close it down, J, and then pour me a coffee I’m going to need it… and thank you for the warning.”

“Anytime, sir.”

He needed coffee if he was going to be dealing with an angry Steve Rogers at this time in the morning. Tony turned as his lab door opened, letting out a sigh of relief when it was just Pepper.

“Oh, thank goodness.” Tony smiled. “I thought you were Steve for a second.”

“What’s wrong?” Pepper furrowed her brows, hurrying over to Tony.

“Nothing, he’s just being very overprotective. Now I want a hug please.”

Pepper rolled her eyes but hugged the brunette anyway. “But you’re okay, yes?”

“Of course. The whole pack has just kinda been like a helicopter parent to me. I normally get followed everywhere and I can’t do anything myself. I couldn’t even make myself a drink.”

“I can get that losing a pack member or mate to be scary but you’re perfectly capable of looking after yourself.”

“This is why I snuck away this morning.”

“Tony.” Pepper gave Tony a disproving look. “That’s going to make them worse.”

“Steve tried to come into the bathroom while I was having a shit, Pep.”

“TMI but yeah that’s obsessive. Yes, alphas are naturally protective but that’s taking it too far. He’s never been like that before, right?”

“No, never this extreme and it’s slowly driving me crazy. My hormones are all over the place. Sometimes I want him close all the time and sometimes having him constantly over me makes me want to scream and cry.”

“You know that might be why he’s more possessive than usual. It's not just you. You’re carrying his children, Tony. He’s extra possessive that nothing happens to any of you. His hormones have probably been affected too. There was a report on the impact on pack hormones on having pup’s in a pack a few years ago which I found interesting. In most cases, it’s not only the pregnant shifter that goes through a hormone change but every single member of the pack. I think the statistic was 96% of alphas tested have a hormone change along with their pregnant significant other and an average of 61% of other pack members.”

“You’re so smart, you know that, right?” Tony grinned, picking up his mug of coffee.

“I know.” The omega grinned. “You know you’re going to have to watch your coffee intake too?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. I’m _actually _going to have to try to sleep.”

“Oh no, what a nightmare.” Pepper said sarcastically with a smirk. “Have you booked another appointment?”

“Yeah, I have one later this week. Hopefully, I’ll get most of my work out of the way by then.”

“What have you been working on?”

“That would be telling.”

“Tony.”

Tony grinned, moving around to his other desk. “It’s a surprise. I’m hoping to pitch it later. I dropped Coulson an email and I’m just waiting for a reply.” The brunette sorted out a few papers, throwing the ones he didn’t need into the recycling bin.

“Not another one of your crazy ideas.”

“I think you mean genius.” Tony sipped from his mug, turning to the door when it opened.

“Out of all the irresponsible things you’ve done, sneaking out in the middle of the night to the area where you were previously kidnapped takes the cake!”

Tony let out a groan as Steve stepped into the room, putting down his mug. This was going to be fun.

“I’ve done worse.” Tony shrugged, to which Steve only growled. He really was angry.

“I’ll see you later, Tony. Text me and hopefully, we can go out and meet up with Brooke and Tammi. I don’t know when Rhodey will be back but I’m hoping soon.” Pepper said as she left the room, waving to the omega.

“Let it out then.” Tony sighed, sitting on the desk. “Tell me how much of an awful omega I am.”

“Tony.”

“No, go on. I’ve heard it all before. Let it all out.”

“Tony you’re not an awful omega. You’re just being irresponsible.”

“And you’re being possessive.”

Steve looked hurt at that. But it was the truth.

“I’m trying to protect you.”

“From what? Having a shit?”

“No, and you damn well know what.”

“You literally won’t let me do anything alone!” Tony grabbed his mug, needing something else to focus on. He was close to losing it, he could feel the anger rising, hormones slowly making him lose control.

“Last time you were alone you were taken from me. You’re not safe. You’re a target as my omega.”

“You won’t even let me make tea in our own house!” The omega could feel the tears rising. Great, now he was going to cry.

“You’re right.” Steve let out a sigh and walked over carefully. “I don’t know why but I just feel that I need to watch you constantly. I need to make sure you’re okay.”

“I promise you I’m fine. We all are.” Tony sighed, looking down at his mug before finishing the coffee.

“I’m really fucking sorry for making you so upset over this. I don’t think I can control this. I don’t know why I’m being so protective over you, especially at home.”

“Pepper thinks it’s because, like me, your hormones are naturally making you more protective. And I bet it doesn’t help that I was kidnapped. You lost us and you don’t want it to happen again.”

Steve let out a sigh, resting his head on Tony’s shoulder. “I didn’t even know that was possible, but it makes sense. All I want is for you all to be safe.”

“But you know that you’ve taken it too far?”

“Yeah. Especially when you’re at home. You’re safe there. You should be able to be alone, to make a drink yourself and such.” Steve stood straight again. “But you leaving the house alone still worries me. As my mate, you are at risk of being attacked and kidnapped, and it’s happened once before. I can’t let it happen again, Tony.”

“I can understand that more. But I can’t be followed around forever, Steve. It’s not practical. I have work to do and you guys have missions to go out on.”

“We’ll work something out. But at least for now, you can go to and from work with Bruce. Or if any of the others are around while he isn’t you can go with one of us. I can’t let you get taken away again.”

“You’ll let me come back to work?”

“Of course. I know you missed it and it gives you a distraction. I’m not going to be able to stop you. As long as you let me know next time, instead of sneaking off at 2 am. I would rather you wake me.”

“I guess it was kind of stupid, huh.”

“I still hate the fact that you were taken before.” The blonde embraced the omega, resting his chin on the brunette’s head. “I don’t know what I’d do if it was to happen again.”

“It won’t.” Tony let out a soft sigh, holding Steve close. The omega was glad that they could actually talk about this instead of arguing. They were getting somewhere and seeing one another’s views.

~

Steve pulled back from Tony as his phone began to ring. Tony gave the blonde a confused look, to which Steve shrugged as he took out her phone.

“It’s Bucky.” Steve shrugged again before answering. “Hello.”

“SHIELD is sending us out, there’s been a Hydra attack on a small village, a community pack of around 20-30 shifters, just outside of New York. The Directors want all of us, including the twins, to fly out now. We’ll pick you up from the roof of HQ.”

“Okay.” Steve hung up before looking at Tony. “Duty calls.”

“Oh, where are we going?” Tony smiled.

“I’m getting picked up for a mission, you’re staying here and using that big brain of yours to make stuff I can’t even comprehend.”

“I want to come on a mission.”

“What?”

“I want to come on a mission. I don’t have to do anything but I’m just as much as part of this pack as you, so I want to come.”

“Tony you can’t come.” To which Tony only replied with a raised eyebrow. “You’re pregnant!”

“You can’t go, I’m pregnant.” Tony huffed, grabbing his jacket. “I’m coming.”

“Tony.”

“I’ll stay in the quinjet if you want, I can be back up. I’ll be fine.”

“You drive me crazy, you know that, right?” Steve called, following after the omega as the left his lab.

“I am a delight.”

“No, you’re a pain in my backside.”

“Come on Steve, I can be useful! Let me do something. I always get bored when you go out.” Tony turned to the blonde after pushing the button for the elevator. “I know how to use a gun and I have basic combat skills. I can keep myself out of trouble. I can even just fly the quinjet if you want!”

“You can fly?”

“Yeah, my dad taught me. You think I’d design a jet, one specifically designed for our pack, that I couldn’t at least fly?”

“You impress me more and more each day. You know that, right?”

“Well if you keep being good, I might surprise you with even more stuff I can do,” Tony smirked, stepping into the elevator.

The blonde shook his head, following the brunette before pressing the button for the top floor. “Fine, okay, you can fly the quinjet. But you’re staying in it while we go to the village.”

“Ugh fine.” Tony rolled his eyes, leaning back on the elevator walls.

Tony was so headstrong when he had his mind set on something it was going to happen. It was one of the qualities that were so amazing yet so frustrating to Steve because it also meant that the omega wasn’t always aware of putting himself in danger. He liked to push the limits, but sometimes it was too much. It isn’t a very common quality in an omega.

The elevator doors opened and the two walked out. However, to get to the roof they’d have to climb the stairs.

“I fucking hate stairs.” Tony huffed.

“Our bedroom is on the top floor?”

“And trust me, one day you’re going to come home and there’s going to be an elevator.”

Steve laughed, shaking his head. “We’re almost there now.”

“No, but seriously, Steve, soon I won’t be able to use stairs anymore. I’m eighteen weeks pregnant now and I’m shattered.”

“You’re still so small considering you’re eighteen weeks with twins.” Steve stopped, turning to look back at the omega.

Steve had been doing some research on pregnancies. While he knew the basics, he’s never actually known anyone that’s been pregnant before, so he had no one to go to for advice. While most human pregnancies last thirty-seven to forty-two weeks, shifter pregnancies tend to be shorter, especially with males, only lasting thirty to thirty-five weeks. So, Tony would be over halfway through his pregnancy by now.

“I know. I’m going to bring it up when we go for the scan. Sometimes it does happen, but I just want to check everything is fine.”

“Everything will be alright.” The alpha smiled, taking Tony’s hand as he helped the omega the rest of the way, where the quinjet was waiting for them both.

~

The quinjet landed just down from where the pack village was located. Clint lowered down the doors so everyone could leave.

“You’ll be okay?” Steve asked, turning to Tony.

“Yes. Now go kick some ass.” Tony smiled before pecking Steve’s lips.

Steve left, catching up with the others. Clint and Natasha had gone ahead first to scout it out then Thor and Hulk would hopefully go in next as their hard hitters. Steve paired the twins with Bucky and Sam for their first mission so they could be looked out for.

“Cap you need to get here, now,” Natasha spoke down the comms, which worried Steve.

The rest of the avengers sped up, praying that Natasha and Clint were okay as they climbed to the top of the hill. Steve was horrified at the site.

The small village was wrecked, buildings and cars on fire and if they weren’t on fire they were destroyed. But that wasn’t the worst bit. It was the bodies, some human some shifted form lying on the streets.

_They were too late._

All Steve could think about is when his pack was attacked, and they were trained in combat, this was a community pack -they had no fighters. These were shifters who owned little shops and bakeries. They weren’t trained to fight.

_But why did Hydra attack them? _

“Get down there and look for survivors and give them help if they need it and put out the fires. If you’re able to, take people who need medical care to the quinjet, Hulk you’ll have to let Bruce come back if someone needs a doctor.”

Everyone got to work, but Steve stood just looking at the village for a moment.

“You okay?” Bucky asked, walking over to the alpha, head tilting slightly.

“Yeah.” Steve nodded, looking away at the village to look at Bucky. “I’ll be fine. You?”

“I’m good.”

It was obvious that they were both lying. The destruction of a whole pack brought back many horrific memories for them both. But they had a job to do, and if they could save someone from the same fate that they had everything would be worth it.

The two wolves headed down to the village, joining the rest of their pack in the search.

“Tony, I need you to call in SHIELD,” Steve spoke down the comms.

“Of course! What’s wrong?” Tony answered back straight away.

“We… We were too late we need medical now.”

“JARVIS has alerted them. They’re on their way. Did you want me to come help?”

“No, you stay in the quinjet. We’re fine here.”

“Steve.”

“I said we’re fine.” Steve sighed before heading to a building.

The alpha searched the house, calling out to see if there were any survivors at all. It wasn’t the first time he had been on a rescue mission, but it didn’t mean it made it any easier. People were still hurt, killed, and there was nothing Steve could do to change that now.

Steve sighed, leaving the building, looking at his other teammates. Sam, Wanda, Loki and Thor were putting out fires. Natasha and Bruce, bless their souls, were checking every person on the ground and covering them up in preparation for SHIELD to get here. Bucky, Clint and Pietro were searching for people.

“Steve!” The alpha turned to where he heard Bucky calling from, waving. Steve jogged over. “We think we’ve found someone.”

“Where?” Steve asked, following the beta into the house and down the stairs to a basement with a shut door. Pietro was standing outside.

“It’s locked but I’m sure I can smell someone inside.”

Steve nodded. “Alright, you two continue the search, SHIELD will be here soon. I’ll see if I can get in.”

Bucky and Pietro left as Steve turned to the door. The blonde knocked on the door, listening out for any response.

“Hello?” Steve sniffed, he could catch a scent of a wolf shifter behind the door, but it was harder to make out in his human form and with the door blocking it. “I’m here on a rescue mission.” There was no response, but Steve heard a clang from behind the door. “I’m coming in, stand back.”

Using his shield, the alpha broke off the door handle and pushed open the door hesitantly.

“Hello?” Steve called again before sniffing, trying to catch a scent.

The blonde turned to where the scent was coming from, following it. Getting closer he could hear sniffles.

_Male wolf shifter. Delta. Pup._

Steve stopped, eyeing the small boy curled up on the ground. He couldn’t have been any older than seven or eight. The alpha stepped closer, causing the boy to curl up more.

“Hello.” Steve crouched down, hoping to get the delta pup to look at him. “I’m Steve and I’m here to help.” Steve bit his lip. He hadn’t been around kids much. “What’s your name?”

The boy lifted his head, he had curious brown eyes that reminded the alpha of Tony. The pup looked Steve over before sniffing. “Not allowed to speak to strangers.”

“Right. Yes. That’s good. But why don’t you let me help you? Are you hurt?”

“Can you help me find my aunt and uncle?” The boy was more interested now, uncurling from his ball. “Aunt May asked me to hide down here until she and Uncle Ben got back but they didn’t come back.”

Steve couldn’t lie to the boy; it was most likely that his aunt and uncle were already dead. But he couldn’t just tell him outright now. Especially without even trying to look.

“I’ll try my best to find them, along with my pack, if you come with me?” Steve offered.

“Okay.” The boy nodded, getting up, fixing his backpack. “I’m Peter.”

“I’m Steve.” The alpha stood.

“I know.” Peter giggled. “You already said.”

“You’re a smart one, huh?” Steve retorted, looking towards the stairway upstairs. The house upstairs had been ransacked and the village was ruined. The delta pup would be able to piece things together.

“That’s what my uncle says.” Peter shrugged.

“Peter.” Steve sighed, crouching down so he was at eye level with the boy once more. “I just want you to know because you seem like a smart boy, that upstairs and outside is going to look really scary, okay? But I’m going to make sure you’re safe and then I’ll look for your aunt and uncle.”

“I know people attacked my pack.” Peter looked down towards the ground, scuffing his shoe. “I could hear them. I’m not a stupid kid.”

“I just wanted to warn you.” Steve stood up again before pressing on his comms. “Tony, I have something important. I’ll be back at the quinjet soon.”

Steve followed Peter up the stairs, carefully watching the young delta take in his now wrecked home, his eyes beginning to water. It was so much for the boy to take in. Steve wished he’d never have to see this.

“You ready?” Steve asked, holding out his hand.

“Okay.” Peter nodded, taking Steve’s hand. “Where are we going?”

“I’m going to take you to my mate,” Steve replied, leading Peter out of the house, thankful that it was one of the ones closest to the outside of the village so that he could avoid showing Peter most of the destruction Hydra had caused.

“You have a mate?” Steve looked down at Peter, who was looking up with him with wonder.

“Yeah, I do.”

“I’ve never known someone who had a real mate.”

“Not even your aunt and uncle?” Steve asked as they began to walk through the woods to get to the quinjet.

“Nope. Never official mates.” The boy shook his head.

“And no one else in your pack?”

“No.”

“Your parents?”

“My mum and dad died when I was a baby.” Peter looked down to the ground as they walked.

“My parents died when I was younger too,” Steve replied, hoping to let the delta pup know he wasn’t alone. “But I have the best pack. They’re my family.”

“My aunt and uncle looked after me with their pack.” Peter bit his lip, eyes watering. “Are they dead too?”

Steve crouched down to Peter’s height. “Honestly Peter I can’t say. But my pack are looking and helping anyone they can find. We won’t give up. It’s just important that you’re not in danger anymore.”

Steve was taken aback when the delta pup hugged him, sniffling into his chest. But the alpha hugged the boy back. He needed the reassurance. Peter was a smart kid and had clearly gone through trauma before to be able to piece things together so quickly and to be so brave to ask such a horrible question.

“Come on, let’s get you to the quinjet.” Steve pulled back a little, smiling at the brunette before standing.

“What’s a quinjet?” Peter asked as they began walking again.

“That’s a quinjet.” Steve grinned, pointing to it as they reached the top of the hill.

“That’s so cool!” Peter gasped, letting go of Steve’s hand as he began to run towards it.

“Peter, slow down!” Steve laughed, chasing after the boy.

“This is so cool I’ve never seen a jet like this before.”

“It’s because my mate deigned and helped build it.”

“He did?” Peter let out another gasp. “This is so cool I want to build a jet too!”

Steve smiled softly, following Peter as he walked around the quinjet, looking it up and down in awe.

“Tony?” Steve called, guiding Peter around to the doors of the quinjet.

“Wow!” Peter ran inside, looking around.

“Steve?” The alpha heard Tony call.

The blonde turned to face the omega who was confused, looking at the boy.

“Tony, this is Peter. He likes the quinjet you designed.”

“You made this and you’re an omega?” Peter gasped, running over to Tony. “That’s so cool. Only Alpha’s are allowed to make things in my pack.” Peter huffed with a pout. “It’s not fair, I want to build awesome stuff like this too.”

Tony let out a little laugh. “Yeah, I make lots of stuff. It’s really fun.”

“Like what?” Peter asked.

“I can show you if you like?”

“Yes please!”

Steve grinned, watching as Tony lead Peter over to the big table that they sat at when discussing things. Tony asked JARVIS to pull up holograms of the things he had designed. The delta pup was filled with more wonder, watching the holograms.

“This is soo cool! You made all of this?” Peter gasped, reaching for the hologram.

“Yeah, including JARVIS.”

“You made an AI too!?” Peter looked up at Tony. “You are so awesome!”

Steve smiled softly at Tony’s blush.

“Cap, Coulson wants to speak to you,” Natasha spoke down the comms.

“Tell him I’m on my way,” Steve replied, taking one last look at Tony crouching besides Peter, intensely listening to the young delta talk about the stuff he had tried to make before and all the stuff he wanted to make now.

Steve really couldn’t wait to have children with Tony now. Especially if this was going to be the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I've actually been working on other stevetony fanfic ideas because I am a mess who likes to cause myself unnecessary trouble, so that's why it's a bit later than what I planned (along with my uni work and stuff going on at home woo)  
I don't know if anyone would be interested in them lol as they're a bit different from the other's I had planned if you remember from before but some of them include:  
College!AU friends with benefits (that's still the same)  
Vampire!Tony Werewolf!Steve enemies to lovers   
SteveTony previous lovers to enemies to fake dating to lovers (sounds confusing but I have it planned out)  
I have other ideas too but not so much planned out as these lol.


End file.
